STARS (MKOFFICIAL357)
STARS is a military organization of the United States of America that has the reputation of being one the most powerful force of Magicians in the Wizarding World. STARS is under the direct command of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Background Their work involves carrying out Search and Destroy missions to eliminate any targets deemed a threat to the USA and helping gather intelligence related to magic ranging from infiltration to special ops. The only wizard or witch (Except the Secretary of Magic) in the USA that can meet the President for tea is the Head-Captain of Stars. When invited to have tea with the President, they go through a thorough body check for the Presidents safety, wherein there isn't anything that could be more humiliating for women in the position. The most elite of the USA Military's Magician Unit "STARS", the Head-Captain is codenamed "Sirius" is the wizard or witch who possesses the strongest magical power. It's known as a rumor that those bestowed with the title of "Sirius" are front-line fighters. Thus they are selected to be the Head-Captain of Stars, where the position which cares neither for age nor gender is bestowed to the USA's strongest based on power alone. In a situation where the witch or wizard isn't in the military; even if plotting and subterfuge were required they would be conscripted in as the Head-Captain of Stars and "Sirius". Location The Stars Headquarters is situated in the American city of Roswell, New Mexico. Capabilities STARS is a unit comprised of only the wizards and witches with the highest combat rating in the entire US Military. Though it is implied that there are magicians in the US Military that aren't a part of STARS. The Planetary-Class are suitable for support in the rear and sabotage work, but compared to Stars-Class and Satellite-Class, they are unsuitable in combat. First-Class Stars can defend against the high-powered rifles, but Second-Class Stars themselves would have difficulty. The difference in capabilities between the Satellite-Class and Stardust isn't significant. The disparity is that those in Stardust are unable to sustain the augments and can break down at any moment. After augmentation, they display prowess on par with members of Stars. Classes The members of Stars are categorized into First-Class Stars, Second-Class Stars, Constellation-Class, Planetary-Class, and Satellite-Class. Those among them, the First-Class Stars, Second-Class Stars, as well as the Constellation-Class are treated as front-line combat troops, whereas the Planetary-Class and Satellite-Class are typically filled the role as auxiliaries or undercover agents. Although the roles are divvied up on paper as such, even someone like Angie Sirius can be given an undercover mission despite their status as a First-Class Stars. Structure and Formation STARS consists of twelve units, each led by a Captain under the Head-Captain. Major Benjamin Canopus, who is the No. 2 of Stars, the Captain of the First Unit of Stars serves as the de facto Head-Captain when they're absent. Positions within Stars don't necessarily correlate with military ranks, which is an odd arrangement for a military unit. It's unheard of for a Captain to outrank the Head-Captain, but it's quite common to see the Head-Captain and the Captains of each Unit share the same rank. Currently, besides the six who hold the rank of Captain, the other six share the same rank of Major with the Head-Captain. STARS Organization System *Department of Defense General Staff Headquarters **STARS Base Commander ***STARS Head-Captain ****First Unit - Twelfth Unit **Planet Staff **Stardust There is no hierarchical relationship between units. Though authority to command is consolidated under the Head-Captain, there are countless cases where the base commander gives orders. Under each unit captain, there are members assigned from Stars-Class, Constellation-Class, Planetary-Class, and Satellite-Class. The Head-Captain has no subordinates that report directly to them. The Planet Staff are a support force composed of Planetary-Class members. Sometimes the Planet Staff are mobilized without being accompanied by Satellite-Class members. Sylvia Mercury First is affiliated to the Planet Staff. [12] Stardust belongs to another base. Members First-Class Star *'Major' Angie Sirius (Head-Captain) *'Major' William Sirius (Former Head-Captain, Deceased) *'Major' Benjamin Canopus (First Unit Captain) *'Captain' Alexander Arcturus (Third Unit Captain) **'First-Lieutenant' Alfred Fomalhaut (Third Unit, Deceased) **'First-Lieutenant' Jacob Regulus (Third Unit) *'Captain' Charlotte Vega (Fourth Unit Captain) **'First-Lieutenant' Zoe Spica (Fourth Unit) **'Second-Lieutenant' Leila Deneb (Fourth Unit) *'Major' Capella (Fifth Unit Captain) *'Captain' Orlando Rigel (Sixth Unit Captain "Orion Team") **'Second-Lieutenant' Ian Bellatrix (Sixth Unit "Orion Team") **'Second-Lieutenant' Samuel Alnilam (Sixth Unit "Orion Team") *'Major' Antares (Eleventh Unit Captain) **'First-Lieutenant' Sargas (Eleventh Unit) **'Second-Lieutenant' Ariana Lee Shaula (Eleventh Unit) Second-Class Star *'Second-Lieutenant' Ralph Hardy Mirfak (First Unit) *'Second-Lieutenant' Ralph Algol (First Unit) *'Second-Lieutenant' Angelina Mizar *'Second-Lieutenant' Yuma Polaris Constellation-Class Planetary-Class *'First-Lieutenant' Gary Jupiter *'Warrant Officer' Sylvia Mercury First Satellite-Class *Charles Sullivan (Deceased) *Iapetus *Mimas *Titan *Enceladus Equipment The following are standard issue equipment for STARS operatives: *Automatic Pistol with Fortification Runes engraved in it to make bullets pierce almost every surface. *Combat Knife with Molecular Divider Runes engraved in it. Weakens molecular bonds of the target object. Developed by the previous Head Captain of STARS, William Sirius. This rune is CLASSIFIED, i.e. only members of STARS are aware of its use and existence and are not allowed to talk about it. *Operatives Wand. The personal wand of the operative. Relation with MACUSA While normally independent of MACUSA, only the President of MACUSA can order members of STARS for missions. Even that is only after approval from the President of the USA and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. It is not unheard of talented and specialist Aurors and curse-breakers to be drafted into STARS and in happening so is seen as a big promotion. Notable Battles and Missions *Major Angie Sirius was sent to Wizarding Britain under the guise of a transfer student from Ilvermorny to observe the First British Wizarding Civil War and to take appropriate action if there was a chance of the civil war spilling out of British soil or reaching American shores. *The Hidden Arctic War (STARS vs Magical Special Forces of Soviet Russia) Notes *The codenames of all the STARS officers coincide with the first names of almost every member of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, an ancient Pureblood House of Magical Britain. However, there is no correlation between the two. A few members of the House of Black were marked as targets for assassination because of their threat level to the United States. Category:Military forces Category:Organisations Category:Articles by MKOFFICIAL357